


In Too Deep

by warriorwoman



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Smut, Undercover, alex gets hurt a few times, maggie gets jealous often, yo i promise the writing gets better as u go lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9863591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorwoman/pseuds/warriorwoman
Summary: Alex is undercover as the CEO of a weapons manufacturing company. Her mission is to bust criminals who deal illegal weapons. With Maggie as her bodyguard, nothing could possibly go wrong, right?OrThe one where Sanvers have lots of sex and don't admit their feelings until something goes horribly wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

Alex clenched her jaw, following the men into the restaurant. She held her head up, casting as much confidence outwards as she could. After all, she was undercover as the CEO of a weapon manufacturing company. Her goal tonight was to play the four men into buying a share of her company; making them 'admit' to buying and distributing of illegal weapons. It was a fairly easy cover, but it was also going to be very annoying to be surrounded by four douches.

"Miss, we reserved the private room. Will that do?" One of the men asked.

Alex unclenched her jaw and forced a smile. "That is perfect. And please, call me Alexandra."

The man smirked and followed one of the servers into the private room. The rest of the group followed, Alex trailing behind.

As they took their seats, the server began to speak. "Your waitress will be out in a minute." The server left and all the men rolled their eyes and two scoffed.

The one with a thick mustache shook his head. "With what we pay, she should already be here."

The men laughed and another spoke up, "Didn't even ask what we wanted to drink. What is this, McDonalds?"

The crude and weak insult left Alex remembering why she hated playing nice.

"So, Alexandra, if you had to go home with one of us, which one of us would you go with?" One man asked.

Alex breathed calmly through her nose. "Well, unless one of you has lady parts, I wouldn't go with any of you."

Before any of the men could respond, the waitress finally made her appearance, and Alex decided she was worth the wait.

"Hi, I'm Maggie and I'll be your server tonight. What kind of drinks can I start you off with?" Maggie turned to Alex, but was unpleasantly surprised when one of the men spoke up first. It was polite to let the woman order first.

The man with the thick mustache snapped his fingers, drawing Maggie's attention away from Alex. "I want your most expensive scotch, and your number, baby."

The man who was balding spoke, "I want whiskey. And you." He added, licking his lips and looking Maggie up and down.

The man with tattoos sneaking past the collar of his shirt cleared his throat and grinned, showing off a few golden teeth. "I'll take any drink, as long as you come with it. If not, I'll take scotch."

"If you're not on the list of drinks I can have, then I guess I'll go with scotch." The last man ordered, a smirk on his face. He looked normal, except for the missing pinky on his left hand.

Alex tilted her head and noticed the small clench of the woman's jaw. Alex decided to be more herself than her cover, for the waitress. 

"I would like your 1990 Leoville Poyferre, please." A wine, of course.

"Come on, _Alexandra_. Ask for her number or something. You said you like women, didn't you?" The tattooed man taunted.

"Is she not your type?" The thick mustache man asked, snidely.

Alex clenched her hands under the table. "I like women the same way I like my wine. The sweeter the better." Alex looked from the men to Maggie. The waitress was hiding a smile. "Women tend to like me the same way. I find that if I am sweet, they will be sweet back. And if I am bitter they will be bitter back."

"Well, alrighty then. I like the bitter ones. They bite." The tattooed man grinned and cast a look up and down Maggie.

"That will be all, thank you, Maggie." Alex tried not to blush when the waitress nodded and sent a wink to her.

After Maggie left, Alex thanked whatever god there was that the men hadn't noticed the wink. They never would've shut up about it. The men had begun a more serious conversation about the weapons.

Alex smiled and joined in.

~~~

"So, tell me, _Alexandra_ ," The man with the tattoos began, "why are you now selling your shares?"

"Especially since your company is doing very well and is expected to grow significantly in numbers."

Another man butted in, "One would question if you're really doing this for profit, or to tip the authorities off."

All of the men gave Alex a suspicious glare.

The agent spoke calmly, "I question whether one of you is with the police. I would never help them, considering all the weapons I make go to stop the inconsequential work they do. So, with that being said, are any of you with the authorities?" Alex's tone radiated anger.

The men shook their heads, a couple licking their lips nervously.

There was an awkward silence before Maggie returned with their drinks.

She set down all the drinks without a single remark from the men, most likely due to the fear Alex had instilled in them.

Alex frowned a little when Maggie set her wine glass down very gently and looked at each of the men as long as she could without gaining attention from them. 

That's when Alex knew. Maggie was undercover too.

The 'waitress' was too careful and didn't choose to switch with another waitress after the men's rude comments. But most of all, she watched the men with caution and confidence, only something a cop would do.

Alex was furious. However, instead of showing her anger, she politely smiled to the men, and then to Maggie.

"Could you please show me to the lady's room?" Alex asked sweetly.

Maggie smiled and nodded, gesturing for the agent to follow her.

The men began talking about women and guns right when Alex turned around to leave.

As Maggie pushed open the women's restroom door, holding it open for Alex to enter, the agent grabbed Maggie by the waist and pulled her in the room, shutting and locking the door behind her.

Alex pressed two fingers to the woman's mouth. "Are you undercover? Are you with the DEO or NCPD or some other organization?" The agent angrily sputtered out.

Maggie raised an eyebrow and grabbed Alex's hand, moving it away from her lips. "I'm with the NCPD. I'm Detective Maggie Sawyer. I thought Director Henshaw informed you that you'd be working with a partner in this?"

Alex shook her head and backed away from Maggie. She ran a hand through her hair, "He told me I needed someone else, but he says that all the time and never follows through. Well, I never follow through with getting a partner. I don't understand why he'd start assigning someone without telling me!"

Maggie took a step towards Alex, "Keep you voice down." They both sighed. "Listen, I get it. I don't like partners either, but right now we just have to get the job done. This is a joint operation between the DEO and NCPD. We'll talk later. Okay?"

Alex nodded and then jumped at the sound of the door being opened. She reaching for her gun, which was strapped to the inside of her thigh.

Maggie grabbed Alex's hand and pinned her up against the wall. "Trust me."

Maggie then pushed their bodies and pressed their lips together. Alex recovered extremely quickly and began to kiss back, hard. She  lost herself and let out a small moan,feeling Maggie kiss more intensely.

"Woah! Sorry ladies!" The tattooed asshole yelled, already clearly drunk. "We need Alexandra for a few minutes and then she's all yours; unless I can join." The man said as a statement, rather than question.

Maggie pulled away and looked at the man. "You mind if we quickly freshen up? She'll be out in a minute." She winked and than rolled her eyes after the man walked out of the room.

"So, uh, do you think we have enough to bust them? They've, uh, already ad-admitted to most of what we wanted them to." Alex seemingly puked words.

Maggie grinned noticing Alex's stutter. "I believe we do. However, I think you should be arrested too. You know, you can keep your cover in case you need to use it again."

Alex, gaining some confidence back, responded, "Hm. I bet you just want to see me in your cuffs."

Maggie swallowed and smirked. "You caught me. Now, get back out there and get ready to be arrested."

"Gladly."

  
~~~

After the men had objectified Maggie and Alex together for about five minuetes, they started to objectify women in general.

Alex bit her lip so hard that she tasted metallic, knowing she was bleeding, she stopped biting her lip even though the conversation was horrible.

"So that's when I grabbed her- what the hell?!"

An entire SWAT team stormed in the room, with at last ten officers.  
"Hands up! Get on the ground!"

The men, knowing they were outnumbered, complied. Alex however, just put her hands up, not moving to the ground. She need to keep her persona.

Maggie came into sight, her badge on her hip and gun being put back into its holster. "Alexandra, is it? You're under arrest." Maggie pulled Alex up harshly, slapping cuffs on her and walking her away from the men that were currently being hoisted up.

As soon as Alex had been transported out of the building and into an empty NCPD van, Maggie took the cuffs off.

"That was a little rough, wasn't it?" Alex asked, rubbing her wrists.

"Come on, Danvers; I thought you liked it rough." Maggie smirked, cocking her head to the side.

Alex blushed and rolled her eyes, glancing around the van.

Maggie saw this and chuckled, "Don't worry, there's no one here."

Alex turned back towards the detective. "Good."

She maneuvered over to Maggie, straddling her and placing her hands on Maggie's cheeks. She leaned in and pressed their lips together.

Maggie stayed frozen for a second, before kissing back. The agent moved her hands from Maggie's cheeks to her lower back.

The detective moaned when she felt Alex's tongue; then both tongues began to fight for dominance. Maggie's won when she slipped a hand up the agent's stomach, pausing at her bra.

Alex shivered and pulled away. "Well, that was nice." She stayed Maggie's lap and smirked at the detective. "Let's do it again, _and finish_ , sometime."

Alex then leaned over Maggie and grabbed a discarded pen. She clicked it and grabbed the detective's hand, beginning to write her number on it.

After she was done, she attempted to get up, but was pulled back down. "We still have some time."

Alex threaded her hands through Maggie's hair and leaned in, kissing her soundly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is setting up the plot, kinda. However, there is plenty of Sanvers too.

The sun peeked through the curtains, making Alex squint and rub her eyes. She yawned and rolled out of bed, glancing at the clock.

"They don't pay me enough to wake up this early." She mumbled, grabbing her towel off the bathroom door before stepping inside. She stripped and turned the water on.

After a few minutes under the hot, scalding water, she thought back to the previous week.

_"I need you undercover, Alex. The weapons trade industry goes so much farther than the guys you busted today."_

_Alex sighed and shut the door behind her. "Hank, I get it. I just don't understand why I have to do it. I'm supposed to be running tests on aliens and watching over Kara. Not doing an undercover operation that any rookie here could do."_

_"A rookie couldn't pull it off nearly as well as you. Come on, Alex; you already have a good cover as the CEO." Hank took a step closer to Alex. "This is me asking nicely. Please." His face scrunched up, worried his best agent would say no._

_Alex clenched her jaw and ran a hand trough her hair before nodding her head. "How long am I doing this?"_

_Hank's shoulders relaxed, "Overall, maybe a couple months? But you'll be meeting people only a few hours a week. We just have to set you up somewhere, like in an office building and give you resources behind your cover." Hank put his hands on his hips and nodded. "I'll put a team together today and we'll have everything ready for you in a week and-"_

_"No." Alex responded. She looked The Director in the eye. "I will put the team together. It's my operation. I pick my team."_

_Hank pursed his lips, "Fine. But I want to keep it small. No more than five."_

_Alex cocked an eyebrow, "I'll only need three."_

Alex was taken out of her thoughts by a doorbell ringing. She rolled her eyes at the timing, and shut off the water.

"Give me a minute!" She yelled and picked her towel off the counter. She wrapped it around her body, goosebumps rising to her skin as her body reacted to the cold air.

She made her way over to her door, leaving puddles of water behind her. She peered through the keyhole and smiled.

"Thank you for knocking _this_ time, Kara." Alex said after she closed the door behind her sister.

Kara's eyebrows scrunched up. "Are you kidding, Alex?"

The agent tilted her head as she walked over to her dresser. "I'm not kidding, no. Last time you showed up to my apartment, you just flew in. Boundaries, Kara, boundaries." Alex reiterated, dropping her towel and pulling clothes out to wear. She selected all black.

When Alex had finished dressing, she turned around to face her sister.

"Kara? What's wrong?" Alex's brows knit in worry and confusion at her sister's furious face.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" Kara exclaimed, throwing herself dramatically onto Alex sofa. "What's wrong is that I found out that you're going to be undercover for, like, half a year. And you didn't even think to tell me? I'm your sister! How could you not-"

"Kara! Breathe! Please listen and let me explain, okay?" Alex tilted her head and pursed her lips before sitting next to her sister. She grabbed Kara's hand and rubbed soothing circles.

"Okay." Kara grumbled, throwing her head back against the sofa and closing her eyes.

Alex sighed. "First of all, I'm only doing this for about two months, not half a year."

Kara opened her eyes and sat up. "Alex, two months is basically half a year to me; the longest we didn't see each other was, like, a week." She whined.

"You'll be able to see me, we just have to be careful about it. You can pretend to interview me for an article." Alex rubbed soothing circles on her sister's back.

"Who are you working with? Like, who's on your team? Do I know all of them? I'll have to meet all of them if they're going to help protect you. Wait, I can work with you!"

"Kara-" Alex tried to stop Kara from continuing to ramble.

"I'll take a leave of absence at CatCo. It say it's a family emergency! Well, saying that wouldn't even be a lie; it's pretty close to the truth! And I-"

"Kara!" Alex yelled at her sister, affectively shutting her up. "I love you, Kara, but please, stop."

Kara's smile dropped. "How will I protect you?"

Alex tilted her head, a soft smile on her face. "I don't need protecting. I am fully capable of taking care of myself."

"Well-" Kara began.

"And," Alex interrupted her before her sister would go on another spiel. "I have a great team who will be with me."

Kara narrowed her eyes. "Who?"

"Lucy, Winn, and," Alex hesitated for a minute, "Maggie Sawyer."

At Maggie's name, Kara's eyes grew; along with a smirk. "Maggie Sawyer as in the cop you made out with?"

Alex blushed and softly shoved Kara. "Yes. That Maggie Sawyer. Now please, drop it."

Kara frowned. "Wait, but Maggie arrested you. Well, pretended to. Anyways, her cover would already be blown, right?"

Alex shook her head. "The guys arrested were too busy _being_ arrested that they didn't notice the fact Maggie was a cop. They're dense."

Kara squinted her eyes. "Fine. What's her cover?"

"She's going to be head of security. Also my bodyguard."

"Kinky." Kara teased before a pillow was thrown at her.

"Shut up." Alex blushed harder. "Lucy is my assistant and Winn is just the IT guy."

"Just? That's rude." Kara threw the pillow back at her sister. "Don't let him hear you say that, or he'll upload a virus to your computer."

Alex got up from the sofa and pulled her sister up. "I have to go now. Well talk tonight."

"But you'll already be undercover." Kara pouted. Getting no reaction from Alex, she added, "And making out with Mag-"

Alex chucked another pillow at her sister's head.

"Ouch!" Kara complained holding her head.

"Shut up! You're Supergirl, start acting like it." Alex teased.

"Maggie and Alex sitting in a tree..."

"Kara!"

~~~

Alex hadn't talked to Maggie since they 'arrest'. Hank had been the one who called Maggie and her chief about the takedown. They had both agreed to it pretty quickly.

Alex was sitting in her office, reviewing a few cases. She was prepared to go undercover, and was waiting for Lucy, Maggie, and Winn to show up.

"It's open." Alex responded to the knock on her door with a bored voice. She continued to review the paperwork.

"Danvers, no welcoming party?"

Alex's head shot up, a faint blush coming to her cheeks. "Sawyer. Hey."

Alex swallowed heavily as she took in the detective's appearance.

Maggie's hair was tied up, and she was wearing black jeans. Her brown leather jacket was over a gray shirt that clung _tightly_.

If Alex wasn't gay before, she mostly certainly was now.

"So," They both said at the same time. The two laughed it off and Maggie gestured for Alex to speak first.

The agent cleared her throat, "You can take a seat."

Maggie nodded with appreciation, and sat in the chair closest to Alex. The detective rested her hands on the desk, and also over the paperwork.

"You never called." Alex said, no emotion breaking through on her face or in her voice.

Maggie tilted her head. "I was told I was going to be undercover with you. I didn't want to complicate things."

Alex looked down, a little embarrassed. "Yeah."

Maggie opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the door opening.

"Hey, do you have a toothpick? I have something in my tooth. I don't want to meet the ladies with food in my teeth! Please say you have one?" A voice asked. Alex rolled her eyes, watching as Winn realized Maggie was also in the room. "Oh, sorry I didn't see you had company. I can leave-"

"No!" Alex quickly responded, not wanting to talk to Maggie and feel more embarrassed. "Now we're just waiting for Lucy."

"Someone say my name?" Lucy Lane peeked her head in, laughing.

Alex grinned and shuffled past Maggie and Winn to hug her old friend.

Winn glanced at Maggie, who was watching the two hug, and saw a flicker of, jealousy?

Alex pulled way from the hug, but Lucy gripped her arms. "I missed you Al."

"I missed you too."

Lucy let go of the agent and faced Winn and Maggie.

"We've already met- Winn, right?" Lucy asked.

Winn nodded and muttered happily, "She knows my name."

Maggie smiled politely and shook Lucy's hand. "Nice to meet you. Maggie Sawyer. NCPD Detective.

Lucy smirked; she had also noticed the flickers of jealousy in Maggie's eyes when she had hugged Alex. "You as well, Detective. I'm Lucy Lane."

The detective nodded. "So, we better get going?"

~~~

"Assistant!" Alex yelled.

Lucy sauntered into the room. "What's up?" She held a notepad loosely in her hand.

Alex rolled her eyes. "That was a test run. Honestly, it's been an hour and you've already messed up." She teased. "When I call you, you rush in here and be polite. I can't have my assistant talking back to me, now can I?" Alex asked, cocking her eyebrow.

Lucy shrugged, "You're just lucky you look hot in that pantsuit."

"Yes, she does look quite ravishing." Maggie walked through the doors. The office was set up similar to Lena Luthor's; so, Alex nor Lucy could see her coming.

Lucy grinned and faced Maggie. "So, we almost ready to start making appointments and meetings for Miss Alexandra?"

Alex huffed at the tittle, knowing she was going to have to get used to it.

"Miss Alexandra," Maggie smirked and continued, "Isn't it kind of suspicious for you to be suddenly be willing to meet with people face-to-face? And to turn and confirm rumors of this company into reality?"

"Lucy, please leave. Close the door in your way out." Alex commanded. After Lucy left, Alex walked to Maggie and grabbed her by the arm. "Sit." She told the detective, gesturing to the couch.

Maggie frowned in confusion.

Alex sat next to her and turned to face the detective. "It's complicated. I told Hank to talk to you the details, but I'm guessing he didn't?"

Maggie shook her head, still confused.

"He did tell you the risks though, right?" Alex asked, more serious than Maggie had ever seen her.

"Yeah. I might die or something." Maggie chuckled.

Alex shook her head. "It's serious. The only way we will be able to pull this off, is if we lie really well. That's how we got those guys to meet with me for dinner. That's also how we managed to make this company seem so real. The arms dealers who buy from other dealers don’t pay attention to the actual banking number that the money gets routed through. Winn figured out a way to have my name, along with the company’s, appear when through the routed numbers.” Alex could sense Maggie’s confusion, so she continued, “Because they’d never check the routing numbers, which is something we’ve counted on, Winn put a new software update that will show that they’ve been paying our fake company this whole time. There is a major risk that someone will find out that it's not real, but in order to do that, they’d have to track down all the arms dealers we’ve already locked up." Alex finished, giving Maggie a wink as she referenced the arrest they’d made.

Maggie nodded. "That's why you only wanted a few people in the loop."

Alex smiled softly. "Yeah."

"And of all the agent's you could've picked, you chose me. I'm just a cop." Maggie teased Alex.

The agent gave Maggie a light shove, chuckling. "Haha, Sawyer. You know you're good. You impressed _me_ , after all."

Maggie smirked, "That's not _all_ I did."

Alex bit her lip and shuffled. "I thought we were over this?"

"It's just so fun to watch you squirm." Maggie said smugly.

"Whatever, Sawyer. "Alex ran a hand through her hair, looking away from the captivating detective.

"See? You're cute."

"Shut up."

"Cute."

"I'm not cute. I'm badass." Alex said forcefully.

"You know, Danvers, you can be both." Maggie teased, loving every second of seeing the agent blush and twist away.

"Jesus, you're worse than Kara!" Alex dramatically exclaimed and stood up.

"Cutie."

"Maggie, shut up."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos keep the writing train running ;)  
> Tumblr: gonaclexa


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little smutt, violence, and then fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes; I edited quickly.

Alex was supposed to stay and sleep in the room above her office. She never made it there most of the time, and fell asleep with her head buried in half a dozen files. She may not be a real CEO, but the pressure and workload was still the same.

It had started off easy enough. The task force had already gone through about a hundred different scenarios with Maggie. They planned how they would react if someone's cover was blown, if someone they knew came into the building, and any other possible mistakes.

"Lucy! I need that report on the .905 Rifles." Alex spoke in her cover's tone.

"Just a minute, Miss Alexandra!"

The agent rolled her eyes and stood up from her desk, looking around the dark walls of her office. It had already been two weeks and Alex felt stir crazy. Maggie had told her she didn't feel comfortable letting her go out because of a shipment of weapons that was known to be coming in soon.

"Here they are, Miss Alexandra." Lucy plopped the files down and tried to leave in a hurry.

"Lucy." Alex warned. "Why are you rushing?"

Lucy slowed down and bit her lip. She walked slowly towards Alex and sat down in the black leather chair. She swallowed and dragged a lip between her teeth. "You're hot, Alex." Lucy whispered, moving so that her elbows were resting on the desk.

The agent raised an eyebrow. "Is this a joke?"

Lucy sighed. "There's a really pretty girl who keeps calling asking if she can meet you. She wants to ask questions about the business for her boss. However, she seems too excited. I told her someone else could meet with her and answer those questions."

Alex shrugged and and shifted her attention to a piece of lint on her pants. "And you're so worked up about this because...?"

She rolled her eyes and sat straight up in the chair. "This is one of those threats that I can't just shoot or give a glare to. You'll have to deal with her and her charms, Alex. My gut doesn't feel right about this."

"Your gut feeling, Lucy? Really?" Alex stood up and pointed at the door. "Leave. And send the girl in tomorrow at three because I want you to see just how wrong your gut is, again."

Lucy huffed, clenched her jaw and left, leaving Alex in the office with a blank look on her face.

The agent was frustrated with the line of 'my gut feeling' whenever Lucy said it. The last time Alex listened to her say that, they ran into a building and were ambushed by sixteen men. They killed every person in that building to escape. Alex blamed Lucy, and herself for listening.

Only a moment after Lucy exited the office, there was a knock and the door opened.

Alex bit her lip. "Maggie, what can I do for you?"

Maggie hummed, closing the door behind her. "I can think of a few _things_."

Alex blushed and sat back down in her chair. "What do you need?" She picked up a pen and twirled it between her fingers, growing excited as Maggie came closer to the desk. The detective looked sexy. She was wearing black jeans and a black blazer over a grey shirt.

Maggie smirked as Alex's eyes trailed over her figure. "I don't _need_ a lot of things," She walked around the desk and sat right in front of Alex on the desk. "but I do _want_ a lot of things."

Alex swallowed, her fingers shaking as she set the pen down on the desk. Clearing her throat, she responded, "What happened to not making things complicated and more confusing? Does that rule go out the second you see me looking all sexy." Alex muttered the last part as a joke, but knew it was a mistake as the detective leaned toward her. 

Maggie didn't even blink. "I thought about it and discussed it with Lucy. Even she agrees it would be a good front, When buyers come, they'll see our, well, sexual tension."

Alex rubbed her lips together nervously. "And what? You get some pussy and call it a day?” She asked sourly.

Maggie ran a hand through her dark locks. "It’s not like that, Alex. Look, it’s obvious we both are into one another, so let’s just see where this physical relationship goes? If you want it to go anywhere at all, that is.”

Alex thought for a minute before nodding. “Alright, whatever. If it’s for the arms dealers and the mission, sure.” She only half joked.

Maggie gave Alex a crooked grin before leaning even closer, “We should give them something to really talk about, yeah?" The detective said as she gripped Alex's shirt collar and pulled her up.

Maggie threaded her hands through Alex's hair, pulling it back and attaching her lips to the agent's neck.

Alex closed her eyes and moaned as Maggie's teeth traced her pulse point.

Alex felt Maggie moving and then the agent suddenly found herself on the desk with Maggie in front of her.

Maggie detached her lips from Alex. "Oh how the tables have turned." Maggie smirked at the agent.

Alex, still catching her breath, grabbed Maggie and roughly pressed their lips together. Alex whimpered as she tasted cherries and scotch.

Maggie groaned as Alex's hands found their way past her shirt onto her stomach.

The detective parted Alex's lips with her tongue, and they fought for dominance; Maggie conquering when she slyly slipped a hand into the agent's pants.

Alex broke the kiss, a guttural moan slipping from her as Maggie traced her fingers over the agent's lacy underwear.

The detective opened her eyes to see Alex's head was tilted back, her eyes closed, and her neck exposed. Maggie smirked seeing the mark she had left on the agent's skin.

" _Maggie_ , please; I need you-"

Alex's words were lost as the detective maneuvered her hand past the agent's underwear.

Maggie gently slipped a finger into Alex, and they both groaned.

"I need you to stay quiet while I _fuck_ you. Can you do that for me?" Maggie whispered into Alex's ear as she slipped another finger in.

The agent felt more heat rush south at Maggie's words. Alex was so lost in Maggie's fingers, but managed to moan out, "Fuck- _yes_."

Maggie added a third finger and started to rhythmically move her thumb on Alex's clit.

The agent bit her lip and grabbed her breasts as the pressure in her lower stomach increased.

Maggie felt Alex's walls clenching and heard her breathing becoming heavier. "That's it, Alex. Come for me."

Maggie reattached her lips to Alex's, swallowing the agent's moans as she orgasmed. "Good girl, Alexandra."

Alex rested her head against Maggie's, both breathing heavily. "You'll get some when I finish my paperwork."

Maggie groaned as Alex leaned to gently kiss Maggie's cheek.

The agent straightened out her shirt and brushed her pants off after getting down from the desk.

Maggie smirked as Alex gripped her for support. "The sex was so good you can't even walk straight."

Alex rolled her eyes and fought a blush. "I can never walk straight."

Maggie leaned back into Alex and licked the top of the agent's lip slyly before walking to the chair opposite of Alex's desk.

Alex closed her eyes briefly to calm herself from acting on any more sexual thoughts, and then turned to where Maggie was currently sitting.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked, sitting into her chair and sighing at the time; 6:50 p.m.

Maggie pulled out her phone, "Who me? I'm just waiting for you to be done so we can have more mind-blowing sex."

Alex rolled her eyes and bit her lip. "Alright, I'll be quick."

"Quick with the paperwork. Not the sex." Maggie teased, loving how red Alex's face turned.

~~~

"I told you it would be mind-blowing."

The two had gone up to Alex's bedroom as soon as the agent finished all the paperwork.

Alex was still panting, trying to catch her breath. "Did you like it when I did that thing with my, you know, tongue?"

Maggie felt heat rush to her cheeks. "Yes. Was that your first time, doing that?"

Alex rolled over in her bed to face Maggie on her side. "Yes."

Maggie smiled softly. "Well you did really well." Maggie leaned and gave Alex a short kiss.

Maggie tried to roll out of the bed, but Alex gripped her hand and pulled her back.

"You can stay."

Maggie felt her stomach clench. She knew that blurring the lines wasn't a good idea, especially in this case, but couldn't say no to the face Alex was making. The agent's eyebrows were scrunched up and her lip was drawn between her teeth. She looked adorably sexy.

"Are you sure?" Maggie asked, hoping Alex would change her mind and not blur the lines further. But at the same time, _she wanted those blurry lines._

Alex smiled and brought her hand up to tangle into Maggie's hair. "Yes." The agent pulled her in for another kiss, and that's when they both knew; _they were so screwed._

~~

Maggie woke with a start. She turned to see Alex still sleeping soundly in bed. Maggie smirked, knowing she had tired her out from the countless orgasms. However, her smirk fell away when she heard the noise that had woken her up. A small screeching sound. Like a door being opened?

Maggie quietly rolled out of bed and threw on Alex's discarded shirt. She then grabbed her gun, which had been carefully put on Alex's nightstand before the two got into it, and took it off safety, slowly creeping towards the noise.

The detective heard what sounded like muffled footsteps. She moved herself against the wall, so when the person entered the bedroom, they wouldn't see her.

Maggie saw the silhouette of a person, only a couple feet away from her, and then saw a gun being aimed at Alex's sleeping form.

Maggie moved quickly, shooting the person in their lower leg and then slamming her gun against their head. She grabbed the attacker's gun from the ground and whipped on the lights.

"What the hell?!" Alex shot up in bed at the gunshot. Her eyes adjusted quickly as she recognized the scene in her room.

She jumped out of bed and threw on her work pants and a discarded sweatshirt.

Maggie saw that the attacker had on a ski mask and heard them groaning from the gunshot.

Alex walked over to the person slowly, not batting an eye at the attacker. She knelt down in front of them, and pulled off the mask.

It was a man in his early thirties.

"I really don't like it when people wake me up." Alex said, cocking her head to the side and motioning for Maggie to grab cuffs.

The man sputtered and whined in pain as the bullet wound poured blood. "Just kill me already!" He yelled.

Alex noticed the Russian accent quickly. "I don't want to kill you. I want you to tell me who sent you."

The man whimpered as Maggie walked back over and roughly slapped the cuffs on.

"No one sent me. I sent me." He clenched his teeth at Alex, and then spit at her. Maggie moved to hit the man, but Alex stopped her with a hand.

Alex wiped the spit off her sweatshirt, not breaking eye contact with the attacker.

"We can do this the easy way, or the painful way." Alex offered.

The man closed his eyes and thrust his chin out in rebellion.

"The painful way it is." Alex muttered. She turned to Maggie, noticing a little surprise and disgust on her face.

"You might not want to be here for this. It's going to get messy." Alex warned, knowing cops don't like watching someone being kicked when they're already down.

However, Maggie shook her head. "I'm staying."

Alex nodded. "In that case, can you go into the bathroom and get the suture kit. Also, under the bed there is a drill. Get that as well please."

A flicker of fear flashed on the man's face.

Alex knew it wouldn't take much to break him.

After Maggie had gotten Alex everything she had asked for, Alex began to retrieve the bullet and clean the attacker's wound.

Alex noticed the confusion, and pain, written on the man's face.

"I can't have you bleed out before I know who sent you." Alex explained.

After she was done fixing him up, Alex got out the drill. "Last chance, buddy."

The man gulped, expressing his fear. "I-I, I can't!" He nearly screamed as Alex pressed the trigger.

Maggie raised an eyebrow and tried not to smile at how easy it was going to be for them. Alex wasn't even going to hurt the attacker to get him to spill.

"Why can't you?" Alex asked calmly, her finger releasing the trigger.

"They'll torture me and my family!" The man chocked back a sob. "Please!"

"I can help you if you help me. Let's start with your name, and who sent you."

"My name is Viktor. I work for," He lowered his voice, "I work for _him_."

Alex tried not to roll her eyes. "I need _his_ name, Viktor."

"Cadoc. His name is Cadoc Sokolov." The attacker said, afraid of his fate.

Maggie ran a hand through her tousled hair. "We need to call this in. We can get more information later."

Alex nodded and asked Maggie to do so.

~~~

After the DEO discreetly took care of things and left with Viktor; neither Maggie or Alex could sleep.

Maggie was beating herself up about the security, while Alex was worried sick about why someone sent killer after her.

Maggie noticed Alex's restlessness, and grabbed her. Maggie had her lay back down in the bed, the detective laying right next to her.

"Hey, what's going on in that beautiful brain of yours?" Maggie whispered.

Alex bit her lip and shook her head. "Can we talk about it later?"

Maggie nodded and tried to get up. Alex immediately pulled her back down.

 _"I can't be alone_." Alex said shakily.

"I can't either. I was going to shut off the lights; is that okay?" Maggie replied softly.

The agent nodded and let Maggie get up.

After the lights had been shut off, the detective crawled back into bed, giving Alex distance.

After a few minuets, Alex called out, "Can you, uh, come closer?" She asked uncertainly.

Maggie bit back a smile and shuffled over to Alex. She wrapped her arms around the agent and sighed contently as Alex rested her head on the detective's chest.

The two may've had mind-blowing sex hours earlier, but neither felt as good as they did now, in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment your thoughts!  
> (Suggestions for future chapters are totally welcome!) It inspires me to write. And I'm desperate lolol


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER PLEASE FORGIVE ME. here's some smut with a little plot please don't be mad at me oops

It had been a few days since the incident, and Alex had asked Lucy to postpone all of her meetings for the rest of the week. The group had collectively been trying to learn as much as they could about the man who hired the assassin, but hadn't come up with anything substantial.

"Cadoc Sokolov. Entrepreneur, unmarried, no known children or immediate family." She paused, "You could have fifteen kids for all we know. It's like you don't even exist." She whispered. "Born in Sochi, Russia. Who the _hell_ are you, Mr Sokolov?" Alex muttered, her feet propped up on her desk, the file of the man in her lap, and a hand in her hair. The agent hadn't gotten much sleep after the incident that almost caused her death, and she had also stopped talking to Maggie. Alex was not a weak woman, and she felt weak when she was around the detective. For whatever reason, she felt as though Maggie was worried about her, and Alex didn't like that.

 _I am an independent woman who doesn't need a bodyguard_. The agent would often think to herself, spiraling into a few hours of ignoring Maggie's requests to see her or talk about their plan for the day. The past three days had been stressful because of all the questioning and information gathering. Alex had video chatted with Kara only once, and was feeling the effects of not having her sister to talk to as an outlet.

A knock on the door interrupted Alex from her thoughts.

"Miss Alexandra, you have a meeting with that woman I was talking about the other day in about four minutes." Lucy rambled, wincing at Alex's hard glare.

"I told you to postpone all meetings for the rest of the week, Lane. What don't you understand about that?"

" _Well_ , she kind of just showed up anyways and won't take no for an answer."

The agent ran a hand through her hair, setting the file in a drawer in her desk. "You're smart enough to know to call security, so I'm guessing you're doing this out of spite or something?"

Lucy bit her lip, hiding her smile. "Well, she's gorgeous and you seem lonely." The assistant paused before smirking, "Well you've been seeming lonely after you started ignoring Maggie. So..."

"Get out and send the woman in." Alex growled, not amused. Lucy however, was just about dying with laughter as she went to get the woman.

Alex set her feet on the ground and pulled her chair closer to the desk, smiling politely as a beautiful woman walked into the room. "Hi, I'm Saleha." She said as she made her way over to Alex.

The agent stood and shook the woman's hand, biting her lip at the cleavage Saleha was sporting with her low cut sweater.

"Alexandra." The agent said warmly, sitting back down and motioning for Saleha to take a seat across from her. "Now, Miss Saleha, how can I help you?"

The woman unashamedly looked Alex up and down, a small smirk coming to her face when she saw the agent's eyes zeroed in on her breasts. "Well, I have a few questions my boss sent me to answer."

"And your boss is...?"

"Cadoc Sokolov." Alex's veins turned cold as the woman continued to speak. "He runs a, well, similar company. He has been interested in buying you out or your shares.

"I see," was all Alex could muster as she pressed one of the two buttons installed at the bottom of her desk. The one she pressed would let Lucy, at the desk outside her office, know she needed to be interrupted with an excuse while the other was a panic button that would notify the DEO and Maggie. The information Saleha would be relaying would be groundbreaking considering they had next to nothing on the man they believed tried to kill her.

"He's been quite secret about why he's so interested in your company, and I'm one to talk." Saleha laughed, showing her pearl whites.

Alex cleared her throat. "What do you mean?"

"Well, he's my father." She laughed, not taking in Alex's very uncomfortable body language. "And before you ask, Saleha was what my mother named me. She's from India and my father's name is obviously Russian." The woman continued to spew about her life, asking Alex a few questions about the company here and there. While the woman was Alex's type physically, she talked _way_ too much for the agent to enjoy.

For the umpteenth time, Alex pressed the button to notify Lucy at her desk _. I am going to kill that woman_. Alex thought as she nodded to whatever Saleha was talking about. It was pretty obvious the woman had no clue her father tried to kill Alex. The woman seemed like an open book the way she was sharing so much information. A particular question stood out from Saleha's rant, "So, are you seeing anyone?"

"I hardly think that's an appropriate question, Miss Sokolov." Alex winced at the woman's last name.

Saleha leaned forward on the table, pushing her breasts out even further. "Hmm, well I think you staring at these," the woman motioned to her cleavage, "is hardly appropriate. What do you say we call it even?"

Alex pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and decided getting any information out of this woman would be helpful. Even if said information was more long monologues on her favorite tea or whatever.

Alex sent the woman the most flirty smile she could pull off without looking cheesy. "Well, you could give me your number and I could see to it that everything is even. _I do keep count_." Alex smiled, the innuendo falling off her tongue with ease.

Before Saleha could reply, Maggie came bursting in the door, Lucy trailing meekly behind. " _Excuse us_ , Miss Alexandra, but there is a situation." She said coldly.

Saleha looked at Alex expectedly as they both stood up. The agent raised an eyebrow at their timing, "Miss Saleha, you can leave your number with Miss Lane at her desk while I deal with the situation. Sorry to cut this short." Alex sent a flirtatious smile towards Saleha, watching Maggie in her peripheral vision.

The detective clenched her jaw and crossed her arms. _Oh god, those arms in that shirt. Fuck me sideways and to-_

"Alex! What the hell was that!" Maggie yelled.

The agent was brought out of her trance and saw Saleha had left with Lucy and she was now alone with _Detective Fuck Me._

Alex shook her head, trying to rid her head of all the _thoughts_. "What was what, Miss Sawyer?" She asked, channeling every ounce of professionalism she could. Because _fuck_ , Alex wanted to tear _every_ goddamned piece of cloth off of Maggie and have her fuck her into the next dimension.

"Seriously, Alex? That's what you're going with? Look, I let you stay all angsty and shit, but this isn't okay. If you want to be professional, then fine. But at least do it with others like that criminal that just walked out of here with your fucking number." The detective growled, stepping into Alexa personal space.

And _fuck_ , this wasn't helping Alex's self control as she smelt Maggie's perfume.

"Wait, criminal- were you listening in on our conversation? And if you were, you have no clue she's a criminal! We don't even know if her father is. He could've been blamed for this. And if he _did_ try to kill me, I doubt she had anything to do with it, let alone knew about it." Alex said, beginning to fume with anger.

"Considering it's part of my job, then _yeah_ I'm going to listen in! And the only reason I didn't burst in sooner was because I thought you were handling the situation well until you started flirting with her! Also, you should know better than anyone not to trust someone who's a suspect!"

"I flirted bcause I wanted to get information on her father!"

Maggie rolled her eyes. "Sure, Alex. Sure. Just admit it, you thought she was hot."

Alex shrugged. "So what if I did?"

Maggie clenched her jaw and ran a hand through her long, dark hair. She looked furious. "Do you really think she could kiss you the way I kiss you?" Maggie asked, tugging on Alex's blouse and pulling her into her. The detective watched as Alex's eyes fluttered shut before she hungrily attached their lips together, pulling a moan out of the agent.

The two battled for dominance but it was short lived as Maggie snuck her hand into Alex's pants, teasing her lightly by rubbing over her panties.

"Maggie, what the hell- oh _fuck_." Alex moaned out as the detective moved her mouth to the agent's neck, kissing and nipping at the soft skin.

"I'm going to touch you more, is that okay?" Maggie asked softly, moving her mouth away for a second.

" _Yes_." Alex groaned, biting her lip to prevent the moans from spilling out.

The detective smiled before pressing her lips against Alex's collarbone, scrapping her teeth and leaving red, angry marks. "You're mine." Maggie growled, continuing to kiss Alex's neck with passion.

"Do you really think she could make you moan like I do?" The detective asked as Alex whimpered for more contact. Maggie moved Alex's panties aside, trailing her fingers through the agent's wetness, gathering her juices before easily sliding in two fingers. The detective continued kissing Alex's neck, going as low as her collar bone before moving up to her pulse point.

"Fuck, Mags, _please_." The agent groaned, begging for Maggie to start moving her fingers. She finally felt the detective beginning to pump in and out, even pressing her thumb against Alex's clit. The agent was being held up by Maggie at that point because Alex was too far gone to focus on standing.

Alex cried out when she felt Maggie hit her _spot_. A string of curses fell out of her mouth as she gripped Maggie, knowing she was already about to orgasm.

"Do you really think she can make you come as hard and as quickly as I can make you?" Maggie growled into Alex's ear, her thumb beginning to press harder on the agents clit and rub faster as she continued to pump her fingers in out. "You feel _so_ good, _baby_."

Alex felt herself tremble at the name. Her walls righted and she felt the familiar tingle running through her body as she waited for the wave to come over her. She threw her head back as Maggie attacked her neck with hard kisses and murmurs of her beauty.

" _Maggie! Fuck! Oh my- fuck_!" Alex cried out as the feeling heightened and as the detective added a third finger, sending her over the edge. She raked her hands against Maggie's back, wishing they were undressed so she could feel the detective's skin as she came.

Her head fell against Maggie's shoulder as she recovered from her orgasm. " _Holy_ -" Alex breathed, not sure what to say.

"Don't _ever_ ignore me again, Danvers." Maggie smirked, her fingers still in Alex. She took them out and made Alex watch as she stuck them in her mouth and sucked, raising an eyebrow at Alex's dilated eyes.

"You like this, baby?"

Alex nodded, moving a hand to Maggie's dark long locks and tangling her fingers in them. She pulled the detective's head so Alex could whisper in her ear. "I think we should continue this elsewhere."

"I think we should definitely do so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't be mad for the period of time it took me to update this. i hope to update WAY more often and i am so so sorry for the wait.  
> on a side note, i am devastated, as i am sure most of u all are, that sanvers is no longer. i hope to continue to write more fics (i will finish this fic, i am promising this) but i am not sure how often or if they'll be fluffy.  
> please COMMENT or send me an ask on my tumblr!  
> Tumblr: gonaclexa  
> I LOVE U ALL


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as Detective Maggie Sawyer once said, "It's been a hot minute."  
> although i think my update has been longer than a 'hot minute'. oopsie my friends, i love ya and am sorry!!!  
> also if there are mistakes... yikes sorry bc i didn't proofread :/

" _Fuck_! Just like that, Maggie." Alex moaned as she felt the detective's fingers massage the tight knot in her neck.

"You always make sex noises when my hands are on you, Danvers?" Maggie teased, letting one of her hands trail down to Alex's exposed back. She began rubbing the agent's soft skin as they lay naked, tangled up in the bed's sheets.

"You always a smart ass, Sawyer?"

"Only for you, Miss Alexandra." Maggie quipped, moving both hands the agent's waist to roll her onto her back. The two gazed at each other for a moment before Alex attached their lips in a soft kiss before she felt Maggie's tongue being slipped in. The agent let out a whimper when the detective moved her hands down Alex's stomach. The warmth of Maggie's hands still gave shivers when they brushed against her breasts; Alex giggled a little when the detective unintentionally tickled her sides with her hands.

"Did you just squeal?" Maggie pulled away from Alex to chuckle before attaching her lips to the woman's throat, pulling a groan from her rather than a giggle.

"That's more like it,  _Agent_."

Alex moaned at the name and felt Maggie's grin on her neck as the woman continued to kiss her. "You like it when I call you  _Agent_? I wonder how you would feel if I had you call me  _Detective_?"

"Shut up and kiss me." Alex tried to grumble but it came out as more of a breathy moan.

The two women then spent the next forty minutes exploring each other's bodies further, before Maggie broke the spell. "Have you received any new information on Cadoc Sokolov?"

"Not really. This last week has been insane." Alex leaned up on the bed, still recovering, and gave Maggie a quick look. "Which reminds me, I have to contact Saleha-"

"Not without me present at all times." Maggie murmured and attached her lips to Alex's neck, once again pulling moans from the agent. "I don't want her trying anything with you."

"Oh-okay! Geez." Alex fisted her hands into Maggie's hair and pulled her lips up to meet hers. The detective slipped in her tongue and traced Alex's, not needing to fight for dominance because Maggie already won.

"I have to go soon, Alex." She mumbled into the agent's mouth before pulling away.

"I have more than my share of conference calls, so I better get going too," Alex replied, rolling out of the bed slowly and quickly slipping into work-acceptable clothes. As she ran a hand through her hair, she glanced at Maggie who was finishing holstering her gun into her belt.  _She could go two more rounds with the hotness that Detective Sawyer was._

"Take a picture, Danvers. It'll last longer."

"I'm tempted. You look like a four-course meal when you've got your gun." Alex quipped back, taking a few steps toward her before tilting her head and leaving a soft kiss against Maggie's lips. "You wanna walk me to my office?"

The detective rolled her eyes considering the office was attached to the building and was a private sector. "It is my job to keep you safe, Miss Alexandra."

~~~

In order to keep her cover, Alex had to appear for meetings with company managers and the dealers who supplied guns to, well, smaller dealers. The underground gun trade was a huge franchise that was built on fear and power. Alex only commanded the latter. She had talked to Hank and figured her best play of fear would be to fire a major dealer, showing she wasn't afraid of repercussions. However, she had to do it in a way that showed she wasn't being stupid, but instead playing it close to her chest and commanding respect.

"Miss Alexandra? We have Mr Fowler on the video chat line." Lucy startled her thoughts over the intercom.

"Put him through." She replied, clearing her throat and clasping her hands. She hid her eye roll at the appearance of the very well put together man. Fowler had a closely shaven beard with a snake tattoo peeking onto his neck. His dark skin showed scars running up and down his arms, some looked like deep cuts but there were a few that Alex knew to be bullet scars.  _And she would know considering she had her fair share of the round and puckered marks_.

"Miss Alexandra, it's good to see your face." The man had a heavy Jamaican accent, with a hint of French worked in.

"Yes, well, I wish it were under better circumstances." Alex picked up a pen nonchalantly and began twirling it in her fingers, sending a simple message of an aura of power and authority.

The man's eyebrows flickered in surprise for a brief second before he spoke, "I'm not sure I understand these  _circumstances_ you speak of, Miss Alexandra. But I'm not sure I know the circumstances of  _this_." The man cocked his head and picked up a dagger from his desk, swirling it in his hand.

"And  _this_ being...?" Alex trailed off, trying to ignore the anxiety building in her chest.

"No one has ever seen your face in all the years you've been running this business. And then,  _boom_. You start appearing everywhere. I'm worried there is something a little more,  _ah_ , what's the American expression for setup?" The man's words caused Alex to clench her jaw.

"I've been in this business long enough to know when to come out from the curtains to speak to  _my_  people. You are one of my people. Don't make me doubt that because if I do, it'll all go to shit.  _All of it_."

The man gave a small nod before setting the dagger down. "Fair enough. As far as business goes, the next shipment should be in the states by tomorrow."

"Good. If that's all..."

"Good day, Miss Alexandra."

Alex nodded before turning the video chat off.  _Well, she wouldn't be firing anyone today_.

~~~

The following day felt longer and longer with each minute that passed. Alex was growing weary of video chats and threatening to pull her support from the smaller arms dealers that weren't selling the products as quickly as needed. She ran a hand through her hair and started the next video call.

"Miss Alexandra! It's very nice to see you." Saleha smirked from the screen, biting flirtatiously on the blue pen that was pushed between her two plump lips-

Alex cleared her throat and nodded. "It's nice to see you as well, Saleha. I'm glad you had some time to discuss-"

The dark haired woman cocked an eyebrow and interrupted Alex with a wide smile, "Oh, Miss Alexandra. I believe we somehow got our wires crossed. I thought we'd be  _chatting_ , not  _discussing_. Don't get me wrong, I have a lot to say about the business, being that I have a lot to gain if you trade your shares, but I find  _you_ more interesting than your company."

"That's quite a statement to make. Especially when your father's company is my competition." Alex said smoothly, recovering well. "I would think you'd put the business first."

"If I've learned anything from his success, it's to do what you love." Saleha learned towards the screen and murmured, "He loves selling guns and I love doing women ."

Alex's lips parted and her eyes grew a bit before she started stuttering out how unprofessional their conversation was. However, before she got anywhere, she reminded herself of how necessary it was to flirt with Saleha in order to learn more about Cadoc.

"I, uh, I would like that but now isn't, um, a good time?"

"Is tomorrow for brunch?" Saleha asked with a teasing smile.

"Yes. Tomorrow. Brunch. Got it. Thank you.

"Goodbye Miss Alexandra." The woman said with a small smile before the screen went black. Alex closed her laptop and called for Lucy as she opened her messages on her phone and began texting Maggie.

"Yes?"

"Schedule a meeting with Saleha around ten tomorrow morning."

"Meeting or  _date_?" Lucy muttered under her breath.

"Lane, I might not have Supergirl's hearing, but I'm not deaf." Alex remanded the other woman, not glancing up from her phone.

"Yeah yeah." Lucy rolled her eyes and typed out a note on her iPad before leaving the room.

Alex finished her message to Maggie just as the detective entered her office.

"I was just about to text you," Alex said softly and gave weak smile before Maggie closed the office door, making her way to Alex's desk. "Saleha-"

"Alex, table whatever you're about to say. The shipment the DEO was going to confiscate just blew up."

"No, there's no way. I made sure all the arms dealers had taken out their precautionary measures concerning getting caught or stolen from. I cited it in all their new contracts." It took the agent a second to think who would've broken the contract but she drew a name from her mind. "Fucking Fowler. I knew he still didn't trust me."

Maggie crossed her arms and gave Alex a long look before pulling out a photo from her pocket. "This was the shipment," Maggie paused before pulling out the next photo, "and this was the aftermath of the explosion."

Alex opened her mouth but no words came out. The crater the explosives made in, what looked like a parking lot, was massive. "Were there any casualties?" She asked softly, not looking up from the photo.

"Yes." Maggie sighed before taking a hesitant step towards Alex and crouching to her level. "You can't blame yourself. Fowler didn't follow instructions, not to mention  _the law_. He's the only one to blame-"

"How many?" Alex interrupted, not meeting Maggie's eyes.

"Four. A parking lot attendant, the truck driver, and two agents."

"DEO or Fowler's?"

"Both of his. Looks like he broke the rule of no small militia guarding the weapons." Maggie muttered.

"Was the truck driver-"

"No. He didn't know a thing. He was just a third party Fowler bought." Maggie rested her hand on Alex's knee and gave a comforting squeeze. "Your sister helped clean up the major debris, but the police are going to have questions. We can't risk your cover being blown but-"

"But I can't throw Fowler under the bus without raising unease among the other arms dealers." Alex finished for her, moving her hand to rest on Maggie's. "I'll have to blame it on the truck driver." She whispered, ashamed.

"Don't put this on yourself. The DEO can figure out what to do." Maggie tried to reason before Alex shook her head.

"You know as well as I do that they'll take my suggestions before they even think of another option. They have enough alien related issues, they don't need more human ones too." The agent pulled her hand away from Maggie's and stood, pressing the intercom and telling Lucy to set up a meeting with Mr Fowler.

The detective got up quickly as well, "Woah, slow down, Alex. This guy was willing to kill his own people to protect  _himself_ , not to mention the fact that he actually blew up a shipment worth hundreds of thousands."

"Exactly. That's why I'll convince him to place the blame on Cadoc."

"What does Cadoc have to do with any of this?" Maggie asked, once again crossing her arms, her eyebrows knit in confusion and frustration.

"You'll see," Alex said with a weak smile before grabbing straightening her blazer and preparing to meet with Fowler.

"You can't just meet with him! It's dangerous, Alex." Maggie said finally, throwing her arms up in exasperation.

"I'll be fine. He wouldn't dare try to hurt his employer." Alex paused before winking at Maggie. "But if he does, I  _am_ an agent that works for a black ops department."

Maggie refrained from rolling her eyes and instead shook her head. "Just," she paused, "be careful."

"Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhg i know this took forever, i'm so sorry my lovelies!  
> on a side note, i'm SO confused about SG season four and who is returning and who isn't. tbh as long as chyler stays and mon-hell doesn't rear his ugly head, i'm cool. also, do y'all still hope/think maggie (floriana) will return as a regular? a girl can dream i suppose.  
> please COMMENT or send me an ask on my tumblr!  
> Tumblr: gonaclexa  
> I LOVE U ALL

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if I should continue? :)  
> Comments and kudos show me it's okay lol  
> Tumblr: gonaclexa


End file.
